Lucky 2 Have U
by baejinhoon
Summary: "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kan, Bae—kita pasti debut bersama, benar kan? Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kau pasti akan masuk sebelas besar, dan malam ini kau benar–benar masuk sebelas besar." — Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon [PD101]/[WANNA ONE], WinkDeep, JinHoon.


**Lucky 2 Have U**

 _baejinhoon © 2017_

 _._

Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon

[Produce 101] / [WANNA ONE]

* * *

 _I will hold both of your hand tights, right now, just like this. Just like the word forever, stay by each other. You and me, just like this without changing. I will love you with just one heart, I promise._

 ** _\- Produce 101, Always_**

* * *

Jihoon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jinyoung yang memeluknya dari belakang. Keduanya duduk di ruang latihan vokal yang teletak paling ujung. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan konser final Produce 101—yang seharusnya mereka bersiap untuk kembali ke agensi sebelum menempati dorm baru, namun mereka memelih untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua sebentar. Jihoon menggenggam tangan Jinyoung, merasakan hangatnya tangan sang kekasih. Jinyoung membalas genggaman Jihoon dengan remasan lembut. Bibir Jinyoung mengecup pelipis Jihoon dengan sayang.

"Aku senang karena bisa debut denganmu, _hyung_." ujar Jinyoung, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Jihoon, "Dua tahun kedepan, kita bisa terus bersama."

Jihoon mengulas senyum, meskipun Jinyoung tidak melihatnya, "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kan, Bae—kita pasti debut bersama, benar kan? Aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kau pasti akan masuk sebelas besar, dan malam ini kau benar–benar masuk sebelas besar."

Jinyoung mengangguk pelan, "Ya, _hyung_ sering mengatakannya."

"Aku juga senang sekali," Jihoon berujar, "Meskipun pada akhirnya kita tidak akan berada di grup permanen yang sama, setidaknya dalam dua tahun ini kita bisa bersama."

Jinyoung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher sang kekasih. Jihoon dapat merasakan nafas Jinyoung yang menggelitik lehernya—namun tak menampik kenyamanan yang diberikan oleh Jinyoung. Keduanya hanya merasa lega, karena mereka diberi kesempatan untuk memulai langkah yang baru bersama. Selama persiapan acara final, Jihoon selalu memberikan semangat untuk Jinyoung. Ia adalah orang pertama yang memberi selamat untuk Jinyoung ketika pemuda itu terpilih menjadi center. Sampai–sampai Jaehwan mengatakan bahwa mata Jihoon akan keluar jika melihat Jinyoung yang nampak seksi terlalu lama.

"Jinyoung–ah."

"Hm?" Jinyoung menggumam pelan.

Tangan Jihoon terangkat untuk menepuk kepala sang kekasih, "Kau bekerja dengan keras, sayang. You deserve it."

Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatap sang kekasih dari samping. Jihoon mungkin bukan kekasih terbaik, namun Jihoon sangat sempurna untuk Jinyoung. Dia selalu memberi Jinyoung semangat yang tak terhingga dan Jinyoung sangat menghargainya. Karena pada awalnya, memang ia tak memilikki rasa percaya pada dirinya sendiri dan Jihoon tak pernah berhenti mengatakan bahwa ia seharusnya mengangkat kepalanya. Banyak hal indah yang terlewatkan selama ia menunduk.

" _Hyung_ ," Jinyoung menempelkan sisi wajahnya pada pipi Jihoon, "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Mungkin jika tidak ada dirimu, aku tidak akan ada disini."

"Ini bukan karena diriku, Baejin." Jihoon melepaskan rengkuhan Jinyoung. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih. Jihoon mengusap pipi Jinyoung, "Kau juga bekerja keras untuk dirimu sendiri."

Sebuah senyum tulus terulas manis pada bibir Jinyoung. Ia menangkup pipi Jihoon, matanya menatap manik mata Jihoon yang terlihat begitu memikat. Mata Jihoon begitu bening dan cerah, Jinyoung rela menatapnya terus. Bibir Jinyoung menggapai bibir Jihoon. Ia mengecup sang kekasih dengan perasaan sayang yang besar. Sesekali ia melumatnya pelan sebelum melepaskannya.

Pipi Jihoon terasa hangat dan memerah. Itu bukan ciuman pertama mereka, namun Jinyoung selalu dapat membuat setiap ciuman mereka terasa seperti ciuman pertama yang mendebarkan. Jihoon tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Jinyoung padanya, namun ia menyukainya.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus mengucapkan terima kasih." gumam Jihoon.

Jinyoung mengangkat alisnya, "Untuk?"

"Terima kasih sudah bertahan meskipun semuanya terasa berat. Terima kasih tidak meninggalkanku. Dan terima kasih karena kau masih ada disini, Baejin."

Bibir Jinyoung menarik senyum yang lebar. Ia berdebar mendengar ucapan Jihoon yang terkesan sepele. Yang Jinyoung lakukan adalah menarik Jihoon untuk masuk kedalam dekapannya. Ia mengusap punggung Jihoon dan mengecup pelipisnya. Jinyoung sangat bersyukur karena ia memiliki Jihoon sebagai kekasihnya.

"Manis sekali ucapanmu, Jihoonie." Jinyoung melepaskan pelukannya, "Aku boleh menggigit pipimu ya? Gemas sekali rasanya."

"Sejak kapan aku menolakmu?" ujar Jihoon sembari terkekeh.

Jinyoung benar–benar menggigit pipi Jihoon lantaran gemas pada kekasihnya. Ia mengabaikan Jihoon yang memekik pelan karena Jinyoung terlalu keras menggigitnya. Kekehan Jinyoung tersengar. Ia menatap wajah Jihoon dengan pandangan lembut hingga membuat Jihoon malu sendiri karenanya. Jihoon memukul pundak Jinyoung, menyuruh pemuda itu untuk berhenti menatapnya intens.

"Tidak ingin kembali ke kamar, hm?" tanya Jihoon.

"Sebentar lagi," Jinyoung menggeleng pelan, "Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, _hyung_. Sebentar lagi ya?"

Mendengar permintaan kekasihnya membuat Jihoon yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa menolak, hanya mengangguk pelan. Jinyoung menggenggam tangan Jihoon dan memainkan jemari kekasihnya. Keduanya larut dalam keheningan, tak ada yang berucap, karena mereka sudah merasa nyaman meski hanya duduk berdua dan saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Hanya dengan kehadiran sang kekasih membuat keduanya merasa lengkap.

" _Hyung_." Jinyoung memanggil kekasihnya, "Tadi _hyung_ mencium Guanlin kan?"

Bibir Jihoon membulat, "Bagaimana kau tahu? Siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Daehwi." Jinyoung menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan merajuk, "Kenapa harus mencium Guanlin? _Hyung_ tidak menciumku tadi, hanya memelukku sebentar."

Tingkah Jinyoung yang seperti itu membuat Jihoon tertawa pelan. Ia menepuk–nepuk pipi Jinyoung kemudian mencubitnya pelan. "Guanlin kan sudah kuanggap seperti adik, seperti kau menganggap Daehwi."

"Balas dendam ya?"

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tidak juga—tapi jika kau berkata seperti itu, boleh saja. Tahu kan rasanya cemburu pada orang yang so–called–brother bagi kekasihmu?"

Tawa Jihoon meledak, namun wajah Jinyoung tetap keruh. Sesekali Jinyoung melirik kekasihnya yang tampak bahagia membalasnya. Setelah beberapa saat, Jihoon menyadari perubahan mood Jinyoung yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Jihoon menangkup pipi Jinyoung, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir kekasih. Tak hanya sekali, namun berkali–kali sebelum menatap mata Jinyoung.

"Aku hanya mencium pipi Guanlin kok," senyuman manis terlukis sempurna pada bibir Jihoon, "Karena aku hanya mencium Jinyoung dibibir yang tidak kulakukan pada siapapun."

Senyuman Jihoon menular pada Jinyoung. Tangan Jinyoung terangkat untuk menarik dagu sang kekasih mendekat. Ia kembali memerangkap bibir Jihoon dengan bibirnya kembali. jinyoung tersenyum dalam ciumannya dengan Jihoon, menyadari, betapa sempurnanya waktu itu. Karena momen itu, hanya melibatkan dia, Jihoon dan perasaan mereka yang menggebu.

* * *

END

* * *

ku bahagia karena winkdeep debut bareng:"" tapi gak bisa sepenuhnya bahagia karena Jonghyun dan Samuel gak debut. our national leader dan our talented boy. Trying to be fine and just let it go dengan membuat ff winkdeep lagi (mengobati hati sendiri)

aku berencana buat drabble winkdeep setiap minggunya, tapi masih belum tahu. semoga hati ini cepetan sembuh yaa:""

thankyou, guys~


End file.
